


Misjudged

by JantoJones



Series: Brief Briefings [40]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: Illya is often judged by people simply for being a Soviet citizen.





	

“This is an outright insult!! How dare Waverly treat me in such a way?!”

Illya chose not to react as Senator Bryant snatched up the phone to complain to the head of UNCLE North-West. As he watched the orange light of the dawn fade away, Illya could hear the senator yelling about the indignity of being sent a Russian as his security escort.

It wasn’t the first time it had happened, and it was something Illya was getting used to. In his early days in the States, being denigrated for his nationality often upset him, and left him wondering whether he should just return home. It was until Napoleon asked him how an American would be treated in the USSR that he realised it really wasn’t something he should worry about. Illya enjoyed relative freedom in America, which was more than an American would have in Russia.

On the telephone, the senator had stopped yelling and was looking puzzled. Illya had to hold back a smile when he heard him say ‘Senator Bob Thwaite?”.

Thwaite, and his family, owed their lives to Illya Kuryakin following an abduction attempt. In his usual self-sacrificing style, Illya had sustained life-threatening injuries in the operation to prevent the family from being taken. As he listened to Senator Bryant, Illya figured that Waverly had suggested the man speak to Thwaite. Sure enough, Bryant hung up and immediately telephoned the other senator. Within the space of three minutes, Bryant’s whole demeanour had changed. Finishing his call he turned to Kuryakin.

“Please accept my apologies,” he began. “I judged the book by its cover, and . . .”

Illya waved the apology away.

“Say no more about it, Sir,” he replied. “It is something I deal with all the time. Are you ready to go now? Your plane leaves in an hour.”

“Absolutely, Mr Kuryakin. Lead the way.”


End file.
